


On Set

by romanticalgirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-13-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	On Set

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-13-06

Jamie hits the wall hard, groaning under his breath, begging softly. “Shit, not here. Not here.”

Tahmoh doesn’t listen, just keeps moving closer, pressing Jamie back to the concrete. “You want me to stop, Bamber?”

Jamie groans again, shaking his head, because as wrong as it as and as dangerous as it is, he doesn’t want it to stop. He wants more. He wants Tahmoh pressing against him so that he’s trapped between the wall and Tahmoh’s cock. He wants his hands pinned at the wrists and held down. He wants teeth on his neck and shoulder. He wants hot, gasping breaths in his ear. He wants Tahmoh’s mouth on his holding him down.

His leg sliding between both of Jamie’s thighs, Tahmoh fits his large frame easily against Jamie, his breath feathering against Jamie’s short hair, teasing Jamie’s ear. “What was that?”

“No,” Jamie gasps as Tahmoh’s thigh presses hard against his cock, as Tahmoh’s cock grinds against him. “Fuck. No. Please.”

He grabs Jamie’s hands and lifts them over his head, pinning them to the wall. “Fuck, Bamber. I love it when you beg.” He rocks his body against Jamie’s and lowers his head, letting his breath gust over Jamie’s parted lips. “Every time I hear it, I just picture you on your knees, hands tied behind your back and begging me to let you taste me. You begged so fucking pretty that night.”

Jamie doesn’t even have the breath to manage a groan as Tahmoh takes his mouth. There’s always a hint of violence, even though Tahmoh’s probably the sweetest, nicest, _gentlest_ guy Jamie’s ever met, but he kiss and he fucks and he sucks Jamie off with a threat of menace that makes Jamie’s blood burn.

“Fuck,” Jamie gasps as Tahmoh breaks away, a sly smile on his face and in his eyes and there’s a hint of blood where Jamie’s teeth have torn his lip and it makes him look even wilder, hungrier. “Jesus.”

“Should fuck you right here, Bamber.” He licks his lip and his smile grows wider. “Turn you around and fuck that _arse_ of yours fast and hard and deep.” He leans in and tightens his hands around Jamie’s wrists, his thigh so hard against Jamie’s cock. “You want that, Bamber?”

“Ye…fuck, yes.” Jamie tilts his head back, and there’s nothing on his mind but surrender. Tahmoh laughs and steals another kiss, his tongue as heavy and demanding on Jamie’s as the press of his cock on Jamie’s thigh. Jamie fights briefly against the fingers coiled around his wrists causing Tahmoh to release a low chuckle and thrust harder.

“You gonna fight me now?” He bites Jamie’s lip hard enough to send a flare of pain along Jamie’s nervous system, the frisson of pleasure that follows after bypassing his brain and heading straight to his groin. Tahmoh shifts until he’s between Jamie’s legs, cock against cock through the rough scratch of denim. “Oh, please, Bamber.” There’s mocking and wanting and Jamie thrusts back, matching Tahmoh’s sudden strokes. “Give me what you got.”

They move together, warring, fighting for dominance or superiority and release. Tahmoh’s breath is hot against Jamie’s neck and Jamie’s gasps die their deaths on Tahmoh’s collarbone. Slowly Tahmoh releases Jamie’s wrists and slides his hands up Jamie’s, threading their fingers together as their steady breaths give way to shallow pants and finally strangled release. Tahmoh comes first, and Jamie huffs a laugh of triumph, the sound cut off with a breath as he gasps and comes as well.

After a few moments, Tahmoh laughs, low and deep, in Jamie’s ear. “You’re a mess, Bamber.”

“Yeah, but we’re right next to my trailer,” he uses their joined hands as leverage and pushes Tahmoh away. He frees his hand and runs a finger down the front of Tahmoh’s jeans. “Yours is a ways away.”

“Guess I’ll just have to hang out here then.” He heads for Jamie’s trailer, not waiting for a response, not needing one. “Won’t I?”  



End file.
